villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren (real name Ben Solo) is the main antagonist of the 2015 epic space opera film Star Wars: The Force Awakens of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Kylo is the son of Rebel Alliance leaders Han Solo and Leia Organa, the nephew of Luke Skywalker and the grandson of Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala. When joining the dark side, Kylo became the leader of the Knights of Ren, as well as an agent of the First Order, which is the remnant faction of the Galactic Empire and is the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke. He is portrayed by actor Adam Driver. Biography Kylo Ren is a man who served the First Order approximately three decades after the Battle of Endor, which marked the death of Emperor Palpatine and the downfall of the Galactic Empire. He is a member of the Knights of Ren, which is an evil organization that, like the Sith, utilizes the Dark Side of the Force. He serves his Master, Supreme Leader Snoke. Official Biography He was born as Ben Solo ,and the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. He was sent to a special school of the Jedi ,guided by his new mentor Luke Skywalker. He stutdied about the Jedi ,but then ,with the encouragement of Snoke ,Ben turned to the Dark Side of the Force ,killed the students ,and after his retirement for being Luke's apprentince ,He joined to Snoke's new organisation; The First Order ,as its military commander ,and later he adopted the identity; 'Kylo Ren '''and succeeded in holding of the Dark Side of the Force ,as well as building his own lightsaber. Characteristics Personality Kylo Ren was an extremely convoluted man at heart. Externally, he appeared to be a cruel, ruthless, malevolent, fanatical person, which he obviously tried to appear so in front of his men. He maintained a perfectly calm posture, even when faced with evil deeds, shown by how he calmly ordered for the inhabitants of a village to be massacred. Kylo was a terrifying man, and everybody on his ship, even a select number of his superiors, were hugely afraid of him. Kylo was also a sadistic man, shown by how he reacts whilst invading the minds of others. Despite his calm exterior, Kylo was extremely violent and furious when pushed too far, and was capable of an apocalyptic temper, in which he would blindly skewer and slice through anyone and anything he saw with his lightsaber. He reacted furiously when Rey speculated that he was scared of not being as strong as Darth Vader, his maternal grandfather. He also showed pure rage when dueling Rey and Finn, attacking them violently and with sadistic lust to cause them pain. Like Darth Vader, funnily enough, Kylo was entirely capable of killing and torturing his own men if they displeased him. That being said, Kylo was also intensely obsessed with Darth Vader. Even though his loyalty was to Supreme Leader Snoke, he was fanatically devoted to the character of Darth Vader, shown by how he ''bowed ''to Vader's incinerated helmet, and even pleaded to it for answers. This means that, not only is he obsessed with the Sith Lord, but he viewed him as a deity. He was so obsessed with Vader that he would style himself, his behavior and even his own voice to be similar to Vader. Kylo's character as a young man is unknown to an extreme, but Leia and Han both concur that he was a difficult person - Leia speculated that there was too much of Vader in him. Han was so worried about Kylo that he sent him to be trained by Luke Skywalker, but that did not work either. It is obvious that Luke trained him, judging from his incredible force powers and skills in combat. Kylo was later trained by Snoke, which led to him using his colossal potential in the Force for evil. Kylo was not a coward, but he was a very fearful person, as he wept when confronted with his father, and expressed true confusion in the presence of Vader's helmet. Kylo admitted to Han Solo that he was confused and afraid, and wanted for some internal pain to cease - and seconds later, he killed his own father, suggesting that Han was indirectly the cause of his pain, but this is not fully explored. Kylo, in contrast, voiced scorn and hatred for Han, saying that he could sympathise with people who viewed Han as a bad father. Physical Description Kylo Ren is a tall, dark and gangly young man. He has broad proportions, including unusually long and thin arms and legs, as well as a large nose and full lips. His hair is black, untidy, greasy and approximately chin-length. His facial expression, underneath the mask, is a contorted mix of rage, fear and intensity. While fully clothed, Kylo wears a metal mask the envelopes his whole head, which features ornamental patterns that draw contours around his visor. His mask is designed by him to take inspiration from the late Darth Vader, who Kylo has deep knowledge of. His clothing is black-themed and tailored around his lean physique. The clothing is predominantly made from a soft, flexible material, though his belt and boots are leather-based. The most distinct physical element of Kylo, however, is his makeshift lightsaber. Its hilt is haphazardly constructed, with it being uneven and with exposed wiring. Its blade is the traditional Dark Side red, though it is shown to be unstable and does not retain the traditional uniformity of a professionally-manufactured lightsaber. Two small crossguard light blades are deployed with ignition of the weapon, giving the lightsaber resemblance to a medieval long sword. Powers and skills Kylo is an extremely powerful being, and possessed an unrivaled connection with the Force. He was capable of immobilizing people in mid-movement, hurl people and even larger objects through the air, and his reflexes were so incredibly acute that he could casually stop a blaster bolt in mid-flight. Kylo Ren could also use the Force to augment and amplify his speed, strength and awareness of his surroundings. Kylo's trademark power was the ability to enter the minds of others and use them to either extract information from them, or simply cause them pain for the purpose of interrogation - however, powerful people like Rey could use the Force to redirect this power against him. Kylo was capable of sensing disturbances in the Force, shown by how he sensed the vast power that Rey possessed, and how he detected the presence of his father nearby. Not only was Kylo a master of the Force, but he was also an incredibly skilled and experienced lightsaber duelist. Kylo's style was exceptionally unpredictable and could change in the blink of an eye. He was shown to master a variety of lightsaber techniques - he was an expert in the use of Soresu, shown by his ability to fluidly deflect a succession of blaster bolts with no difficulty at all. He was adept to a fault in Makashi, shown by his preference for stationary combat. He was also a master of Shien, shown by his expertise in two-handeed swordsmanship and his extremely aggressive and offensive fighting style. Kylo Ren made short work of Finn during their fight and brutally defeated him, injuring him several times, and held his own almost brilliantly against Rey, although she did manage to injure him too. He still easily outmatched her and came extremely close to killing he. Kylo Ren had a high tolerance of pain, shown by how he was wounded several times in the final battle and still managed to fight off his enemies. Not only that, but he physically intensified his injuries by beating them with his hand so that his pain would make him stronger - a classic trait of the Dark Side of the Force. History Kylo Ren first appears on Jakku searching for a map leading to the missing Luke Skywalker. After failing to recover anything from the planet, Ren and his forces capture the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron where Ren interrogates Poe by mentally torturing him with the Force. On Takodana, Ren leads the ransack for the location of BB-8, the current possessor of the map. Encountering the Force-sensitive Rey, he takes her to Starkiller base to discover the Resistance Base. To gain her trust, he tries to read her thoughts, discovering that she has seen his father, Han Solo. Intent on gaining information from Rey, Ren is ordered by Snoke to bring her to him for interrogation. However, Rey managed to tap into the Force and escape her bindings, which leads Ren to chase her with the stormtroopers. In the reactor shaft of the base, Ren is discovered by his father, Chewbacca, Finn and Rey. When Han confronts his son and offers to help him with his pain, Kylo briefly thinks of his father's words before stabbing him with his lightsaber as the dark powers have developed in him even more, with Han plummeting into the shaft below them. An enraged Chewbacca shoots Ren on the side, severely wounding him as Finn and Rey escape. Before reacting to everything else, Ren is briefly caught in the explosion caused by the detonations that his father and Chewbacca had planted around the area prior. He finds Finn and Rey in the woods of the base and engages into battle with Finn, who is using Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber against him, much to Ren's rage. Due to Finn's lack of Force-sensitivity, Ren quickly defeats and wounds him and tries to reclaim his grandfather's lightsaber. However, Rey uses the Force to claim it as her own and fights him. Ren tempts Rey to join him, but she refuses and Ren lets her defeat him but not before Rey scars his face. Before the planet implodes, Snoke instructs General Hux to retrieve Ren before departing to begin his apprentice's final training. Quotes Gallery Kylo Ren.jpg|Concept Art of Kylo Ren des0190.4k_PUB_STILL_PNT.1080.2.jpg|Kylo Ren in ''Star Wars VII trailer 2 Star-Wars-artwork-Kylo-Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren artwork Star-Wars-THe-Force-AwakensKylo-Ren-thumb.jpg|Kylo in The Force Awakens trailer I Kylo-Ren-Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens-04.jpg|Kylo Ren's graphic promotional poster of the film alongside the new Stormtroopers Kylo Ren Without Mask.jpg|Actor Adam Driver on the set of the film as Kylo Ren Kylo Ren !0.jpg|Kylo Ren as he appears on the cover of Entertainment Weekly (August 21/28 #1377/1378) Kylo-ren_fa163069.jpeg Videos Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Official Teaser Trailer 1 (2015) Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Official Teaser Trailer 2 (2015) - Star Wars Movie HD Trivia *Kylo Ren's mask shares similarities in design with Darth Vader's helmet, and Darth Revan's mask. *His legends counterpart is Darth Caedus. *His name is based in the name of another Star Wars villain, Kybo Ren Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Fighter Category:Telekinetics Category:Leader Category:Masked Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Mass Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Reactionary Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Legacy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Son of Hero Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pawns Category:Family Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extremists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Warmonger Category:Big Bads Category:Hatemongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Soldiers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Stranglers Category:Final Boss Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Poisoner Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hunters Category:Man-Hunters